Harry Potter et Voldemort5ème année
by DragonPower
Summary: Voici ma première fic j'espere qu'elle vous plaira ainsi qu'avoir plein de reviews!;-)


1) Un hibou inconnu.  
  
Il était 12h10, et un jeune sorcier du nom de Harry Potter était étendu sur son lit a faire d'horrible cauchemar, quand tout a coup il se réveilla en sursaut.Sa cicatrice lui faisant une douleur affreuse, mais il se calma vite en voyant que 7 hiboux attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Ca faisait maintenant 10min q'il avait eut 15 ans. Il reconnu tout de suite Coq le hiboux de Ron ,et 5 autre hiboux dont 2 de Poudlard et Hedwige qui avait sûrement été trouvé Hermione. Il en restait 3 autres qu'il ne connaissait pas il ouvrit la lettre de Ron :  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien? Moi oui je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !!! Sinon j'espère que tu ne penses plus trop a Cédric, pour te remonter le moral j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle, maman aimerait que tu vienne le 2 août à la maison Dumbledore nous en a donner la permission et il va jeter des sorts pour être sur que Voldemort ne tentera rien. En attendant je ne sais pas si tu as déjà reçus la lettre d'Hermione mais elle a été nommer préfète.  
  
Harry eut un petit rire en imaginant que Hermione sorte avec Percy car ils iraient bien ensemble tout deux brandissant leur insigne de préfet, mais ce rire s'arrêta quand il sentit a nouveau ça cicatrice lui faire mal.  
  
Alors j'espère que tu pourras venir le 2 août et même si tu ne pourras pas on viendra te chercher a 2 heures !Ne t'inquiète pas cette fois-si on a prévu de venir en se téléportant avec un portoloin ! Ron P.S un petit cadeau qui pourrait bien te servir garde les toujours sur toi au cas ou tu-Sais-Qui viendrait te rendre une petite visite.  
  
Harry prit le paquet de Ron et remarqua qu'il y avait un petit bout de parchemin, il l'ouvrit et lut : Harry se sont des boularos comme tu as sûrement remarquer il y a 3 petite boules: une bleue, une rouge et une noire je vais t'expliquer en quoi consiste chaque boule . La bleu, sert a te rendre invisible pendant au maximum 15 min. La rouge, sert a placer un miroir incassable autour de toi, et renverra n'importe quel sort que tu recevras. Et la noire te permettra de te téléporter n'importe ou, c'est la seule qui restera toujours intact! Car lorsque que tu utiliseras l'une de tes boules, une partie de la boule disparaîtra tu peux les utilisés au maximum 2 fois chacune, sauf la noire que tu pourras utiliser tout le temps. J'ai complètement oublier de te dire pour que ses boules marchent tu n'as rien a prononcer, tes ennemis n'y comprendront rien, pense a l'une des 3 couleur et dis dans ta tête boulos bleu, boulos rouge et boulos noire. Ron Harry observa les 3 boules et les mit dans la poche de son pyjama. Il ouvrit la lettre de sa chouette Hedwige qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et s'envola dans sa cage. Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! Je suppose que Ron te l'a déjà dit j'ai été nommée préfète par le professeur MacGonagal! Je te rassure je ne vous empêcherais pas de faire vos bêtises, non sans un avertissement... On va pouvoir se venger en peu de Malfoy, car comme tu le sais les préfets peuvent aussi enlever des points aux maisons! Je t'offre un petit quelque chose de Bulgarie car si tu t'en souviens bien Viktor m'avait inviter dans sa maison pour l'été. Elle est super génial et je te jure c'est vraiment beau la Bulgarie, je te raconterais tout ça en détail, à Poudlard. Ce que je t'offre est un coquillage, je sais il n'est pas très spectaculaire mais avec ce coquillage tu pourras t'enfermer dedans, et rien ni personne ne peut percer sa coquille. Le coquillage disparaîtra d'autour de toi seulement quand il saura qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Mais réfléchis bien avant de l'utiliser, car tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Hermione. Harry prit le coquillage et le mit dans sa valise, car il ne comptait pas l'utiliser tout de suite. Il avait encore mal a sa cicatrice sans y préter aucune attention. Il décida de prendre les 2 autres hiboux de Poudlard. En ouvrant la lettre, il vit un vieux parchemin et se dit que ça devait être le professeur MacGonagal. Cher Harry, Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais notre vieil amis Dubois a quitter l'équipe et laisse derrière lui la place de capitaine et d'un gardien libre. Je me permet de vous demander d'être notre nouveau capitaine, et vous prie de me répondre au plus vite. En vous souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire !La rentrée se fera comme d'habitude. Professeur MacGonagal Harry trouvait que la lettre était courte, mais il ne se posa pas de questions et tourna le parchemin pour écrire : Cher professeur, J'accepterais avec joie votre proposition cependant je trouve que se serais plus juste de faire voter toute l'équipe pour élire un nouveau capitaine. Je suis vraiment désoler non pas que je n'accepte pas votre choix même que je risque de regretter cette lettre mais je trouve que ça serais plus juste. Harry Potter  
  
Harry savait qu'il allait regretter cette lettre, mais il ne voulait pas que son équipe croie que c'est du favoritisme, alors il prit le parchemin l'accrocha à la patte du hiboux et lui fit signe de partir ce qui fut très rapide. Il décida de prendre le 2ème hiboux de Poudlard où il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Cher Harry, Je suis désoler de vous le dire mais cette année sera très spécial. Vous en saurez davantage plus tard mais sachez que vous devez toujours être sur vos garde. Car malgré les sors de protection que Arabella met sur votre maison, il se peut que Voldemort réussisse à rentrer, alors méfier vous. Si votre cicatrice vous fais à nouveau mal signaler le moi au plus vite, ou à Sirius vous le verrez bientôt. Dumbledore avec mes salutations les plus distinguées !  
  
A ce moment la Harry repensa a l'année dernière, quand le faut professeur Foeil œil leur hurlait VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!!! Il se dit qu'il devrait envoyer une lettre car ça cicatrice lui brûlait de plus en plus, mais il pensa que c'étais a cause de son rêve et préféra s'intéresser aux autres hiboux . Harry prit une lettre dont il ne connaissait pas le hiboux.Il reconnut vite l'écriture, c'étais Sirius. Cher Harry Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'ai une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer. Mon procès a été refais car beaucoup de sorciers ont vu Peter et ont dit que c'étais injuste que j'aie été envoyée à Azkaban sans preuve. Cependant je ne suis pas très loin de toi. Eh oui je peux te le dire, je suis chez Arabella Figgs ta voisine! Eh oui elle aussi est une sorcière viens donc nous voir demain nous t'attendrons. Je te rassure je vais très bien, ton calvaire de vivre chez tes moldus risque de bientôt se terminer, car ils ont refait mon procès mais veulent que quelqu'un témoigne en mon innocenter alors je comptes sur toi Je t'offrirais ton cadeau demain bye, ton parrain Sirius.  
  
Harry était stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il vivait à côté d'une sorcière et qu'il ne l'avait jamais su. Mais il se décida vite a ouvrir ses autres lettre. En approchant des 2 autres hiboux la douleur de sa cicatrice devenait plus intense, mais il décida de ne pas inquiéter son parrain pour des bêtises pareil et ouvrit la lettre.Il vit qu'elle était très courte, avec les fautes d'orthographes qu'il y avait ça ne pouvait être que Hagrid. Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un joyeu anniversèire je sui avec Olympe ,( Madamme maxime) on est en train de ralier les geants a nousavat quil se rali a Voldemort ce qui n'est pas tre facil mais on va suremen i arriver juste un petit cadeau au cas ou, c'est 1 stilo magique quand tu le pointes sur une personne tu peux lui lancer 3 sorts que tu veux et ils marcheront de toute facon mem les sorts impardonnable. Bonne chance et fai tre attention !! Hagrid.  
  
Harry se dit que ses amis s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui pour lui envoyer tout ces gadjets. Il décida de lire la dernière lettre à voix haute, car il commençait à être fatiguer de lire. Ca faisais 1 heure qu'il lisait ses lettres. En ouvrant la lettre il ne reconnu pas l'écriture, mais la lettre disait. Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire je suis sur que tu ne me reconnais pas mais je suis heureux de te revoir et moi aussi je t'est fais un petit cadeau Harry, j'espère que tu viendras le chercher sinon je te l'enverrais, à moins que tu ne l'aies déjà reçus bye Harry! ton vieil amis de naissance ! Harry ne comprenait rien, mais en se retournant il eut affreusement mal à ça cicatrice, le hiboux qui était la avec ses yeux rouges et son pelages noir le regardait quand tout à coup il fit un énomre huhulement avant de se transformer, cette fois c'étais finis pour lui. -Ne dis pas un mot ou je te tue, dis le Mangemort. -Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? me tuer bein faites le, de toute façon je mourrais !! dit Harry sans montrer qu'il avait peur. -Figure toi que je ne veux pas te tuer, simplement t'avertir que le maître des ténèbres soit te tueras, à moins que tu ne te rallies à notre maître, et tu vivras je vais te laisser le choix mais je reviendrais. Tu me diras ta réponse. Sache que si tu refuses tes amis en souffriront aussi. Peut être même jusqu à la mort, si tu t'obstines .Et sache que tu peux bien avertir quelqu'un mais à tes risques et péril !!!!! -Jamais plutôt mourir que de devoir servir votre stupide maître! A ce moment il eut tellement mal à sa cicatrice qu'il se mit a genoux, en relevant la tête il vit Voldemort en fasse de lui en train de rigoler. -Alors comme ça je suis stupide? Mais je vais te laisser le choix, tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur! Cependant tu vas quand même souffrir pour avoir dit ce que tu as dis, sauf si tu t'excuse alors que choisis-tu ? dit –il d'une voix plus que glacial. -Moi m'excuser jamais et si vous me faites hurler n'oublier pas que les Dursleys se réveilleront et il se pourrait bien que Dumbledore soit alarmer. Répliqua Harry -Mai s'ils se réveillent... Je les tues! Alors que choisis-tu ? t'excuser ou tuer ta seule famille que tu déteste ?dit Voldemort d'un ton sarcastique -Je suis désoler ça te va espèce de gros tas de bouze de dragons désoler je dois partir. Harry pensa de toute ses forces à la boule noire ,et s'imagina la chambre de Ron, à ce moment la il vit juste le visage de Voldemort qui avait l'air de dire" tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as fais attention a tes amis Harry".Il pensa aux Durlsleys par la même occasion, il se dit qu'il pouvait les sauver, mais que faire et puis c'étais trop tard ,il allait atterrir chez les Weasleys et il préviendrait Dumbledore!Malgré que son coeur soit quand même triste. 


End file.
